Unrelated Love
by UnrelatedWizards
Summary: Yes, we did. We parodied Brotherly Love by Gred and Forge. Several times actually. Anyway, here's our ingenious parodies of an already amazing song. Enjoy!
1. Original Parody

**This story will be multiple parodies of the song Brotherly Love by Gred and Forge, using pairings that we sometimes ship in our roleplay. We highly recommend listening to that song BEFORE you read this. Enjoy and review!**

Remy and Siri in the Shrieking Shack  
Sexual tension isn't what they lack  
They're watching the Trio figure out what happened-again

Then suddenly, it's just too much  
They know they just have to touch  
They stand up and embrace with "Brotherly Love" Yeah, right!

Brotherly love- what they don't got  
Brotherly love's just not as hot  
Unrelated Love, it's the forum's way

Zefron and Drakey in outer space  
They thought it was just the place  
To test-run their new Pigfarts themed condoms-oh, boy

We'll admit it was pretty hot  
Anti-gravity help's a lot  
When there's a lack of a Chamber of Secrets

Unrelated Love, it's what they've got!  
Unrelated Love, though Drake's a snot!  
Unrelated Love, it's our forum's way

Snape and Harry in the potions lab  
Harry thinks Snapey's hair is really fab  
He felt that he just had to stroke it

Suddenly, Harry tripped  
Together, the couple tipped  
Now Harry knows more 'bout chemistry

Unrelated love it's what they had  
Unrelated Love, now Ginny's sad  
Unrelated love, it's our forum's way

Now back to our Wolfstar friends  
Their shagging still sees no ends  
They wish they'd done this all through school

Pretty soon, the sun comes up  
Remy smirks at his favorite pup  
Hopefully, Tonks will never know-'cause

Brotherly Love they just ain't got  
Brotherly Love's just not as hot  
Unrelated Love it's our forum's way

Unrelated love-what we've all got  
Though you may think that we're on pot  
Unrelated Love, it's our forum's way

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba


	2. Unrelated Love: Animal Edition

**Here's the second version of Unrelated Love, which we like to call Unrelated Love: Animal Edition. **

**I'd just like to let you all know that this story will remain T....for now. It may be changed in the future, due to the fact that my, er....._educated _friends on UW have been providing me with some...interesting terminology that may bump it up to an M rating. Anyway, here's the song.**

**(Pimpsta is Astoria's pet llama with a Snape-licking fetish, and Cashlala is Stori's black lab puppy. Their name origins and story will soon be featured in one of our other stories, Unrelated Encounters.)**

Sevy and Pimpsta kissing in the barn  
Sevy rolls like a ball of yarn  
We all know that duo is more than just friends

Pimpsta licks Sevy in the rear  
Then suddenly, who should appear?  
Poor Cashlala hasn't seen since that night-cause

Unrelated love's what that pup saw  
Unrelated love-best love of all  
Unrelated love-it's our forum's way

Buckbeak in the forest with his favorite girl  
Hermy tosses Buckbeak a yummy dead squirrel  
They're watching clouds roll bye and singing Journey

Suddenly, Buckbeak shifts his wing  
Hermy's eyes fall on his..........thing  
We'll let your mind fill it in from there

Unrelated love-it's what went on  
Unrelated love-they shagged 'til dawn  
Unrelated love-it's our forum's way

George by the lake sitting on a log  
Look, here comes his favorite dog  
If only Hagrid knew what was up

George is quite the scientific guy  
So when that canine Fang caught his eye  
He knew it was time to experiment

Unrelated love-what they preformed  
Unrelated love-don't need no dorm  
Unrelated love-it's our forum's way

Now back to llama and man  
They keep on shagging, Cashlala ain't a fan  
He decides it's time to interfere

The little lab tries to break it up  
But then that horny pup  
Decided he just wanted to join in

Unrelated love-two's not enough

Unrelated love-they had it tough  
Unrelated love-it's our forum's way

Unrelated love-it's what we've got  
Unrealted love-so freakin' hot  
Unrelated love-it's the forums way


End file.
